House of Night- My Version of Destined Mostly Zoey and Stark
by selinea1
Summary: This takes place a few weeks after Burned. Stark and Zoey are awake. Don't read unless you've read Burned.
1. Saddness

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the House of Night Characters. They are owned by P.C. and Kristin Cast_**

**Hello there FanFiction Community. Please go easy on your reviews. This is my first fanfic. ENJOY!**

Zoey

It had been three weeks since Heath had died, and I had my soul shattered. Honestly, I was still filled with a horrible aching in my heart, when I thought about Heath, and how he left me, but I had Stark there with me and he was making the ache recede slightly. Right now, he was in my bed, snoring. I had woken up a bit earlier than normal. The sun was still out, so obviously, Stark would be sleeping like a baby. I slowly slid from his embrace, and got into the shower. The hot water burned my skin, but the burning on my skin was nothing compared to the burning at the loss of Heath in my heart. Oh no. I thought about him again. Here come the tears…

I spent just about an hour in the shower sobbing, when I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Hey Z. You okay in there? You feel sad." Stark said on the outside of the door.

See. It was times like these when I got really aggravated and angry that Stark had the ability to sense my emotions. I just wanted to be alone, and cry for hours and days and months, but no. Stark just had to interfere. As soon as I thought it, I regretted it.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to annoy you." Stark said. Although I couldn't see him, I could tell that I hurt his feelings. I mean it's not his fault. He was just trying to comfort me.

"NO! You didn't annoy me." I lied. "It's just that I am sad about Heath. I mean I loved him, and he just left me. Just like that." I started to cry again. It felt weird to talk about this with him. I mean I was pretty sure he loved me in "that way," and that I loved him too, and talking about me loving Heath made things feel really awkward.

"Oh, Z. You know he's watching over you. He still loves you, maybe even more than you love him. You'll see him again. I promise. Even if it takes 100 years, I will find him for you… If that's what you want." Stark replied.

I could tell that he was blaming himself for Heath's death, and my soul shattering, and even thinking about him hurt, broke my heart even more. If that was possible.

I decided to at least have a decent conversation with him, and that means that there is no huge block of wood on hinges between us.

I turned off the shower water, and stepped into my towel. Just then, I remembered that I forgot to bring my clothes into the bathroom with me to change. UH OH. I thought about asking Stark to bring me my clothes, but then I thought about how weird it would be. Stark going through my dressers filled with underwear, and other girly things and decided to walk out in my towel, gather my clothes and retreat back to the bathroom as quickly as possible. I knew it would be a little embarrassing for me to walk out like that with Stark in the room, but it had to be done. At the thought of walking out in my towel in front of Stark, it made me realize how much I wanted him. No. Needed him. I quickly pushed the thought to the back of my mind, so that Stark couldn't pick up on the feeling of my lust for him, and prepared myself for what was to come next. When I opened the door, I saw something I was not expecting.

**First day on the job and I leave you guys with a cliffhanger. What do you guys think she saw? I should have the next chapter up sometime this week. REVIEW NICELY PLEASE.**


	2. Gifts

**_I don't own anything House of Night. I wish I did, but unfortunately, I don't._**

**_Plz review. Luv yous._**

Stark

I felt so bad. I knew that she was lying when she said I wasn't annoying her, but I knew that saying something about it would just make her more aggravated, so I tried a different approach.

"It's just that I am sad about Heath. I mean I loved him, and he just left me. Just like that." Zoey sobbed.

I could hear her crying. Her saying this made my heart shatter, but not because I was madly in love with her and would do just about anything to be with her. It broke my heart because it broke hers so much.

"Oh, Z. You know he's watching over you. He still loves you, maybe even more than you love him. You'll see him again. I promise. Even if it takes 100 years, I will find him for you… If that's what you want." I said back to her. For weeks, she had been trying to convince me that it wasn't my fault, but no matter how much she said it, I knew that deep down it was more than a little my fault, and I knew she knew it to. She just didn't want to admit it.

I waited patiently for her to respond. I was steadily growing anxious when I heard the shower turn off. I assumed that Zoey had gotten out of the shower, and was getting dressed, then I suddenly remembered something. _Oh my goddess! It's Zoey's birthday._ I thought. How could I forget until now. I scrambled to find where I put the gift I brought for her a few months ago when I visited my parents in Chicago. That reminded me that my parents are flying to Tulsa for Christmas, and they haven't met Zoey! _I haven't even asked her if she wanted to meet them yet!_ Oh goddess, I was so screwed. Finally in a hidden dresser, I found the flowers and beautiful long narrow blue velvet box. No I wasn't gonna propose to her. I'm not that stupid. But I was pretty sure she would like this gift. I hurried over to the door as I saw the knob slowly turning. A couple of seconds later, I was Zoey standing there in a towel going to just below her crotch, covering just enough, but not enough if she were to bend over, dripping wet. _Uh oh._ The sight of Zoey like that instantly made me 'excited'. I could tell she noticed, because her eyes moved to my pants, and she blushed. I felt a large blush also spread across my face. I could tell that my face was tomato red. I knew there was lust in my eyes by looking into her eyes at my reflection. There was also a large amount of lust in her eyes. Soon, she snapped out of her fantasy, and moved her eyes to my hands.

"What's that?" She asked curiously, pointing to the flowers and box in my hand.

"OH! Um… Happy birthday Zoey." I replied quickly.

Her eyes widened in surprise. I handed her the flowers and box only to realize that she was still wet and not dressed.

"Oh… um… sorry. Uh… maybe you should get dressed first." I said nervously.

She smiled shyly and quickly walked around me. She rummaged through the closet for her clothes and hurriedly rushed back into the bathroom.

_So hot._ I thought, the picture of her in her towel imprinting into my brain.

A few minutes later, Zoey stepped out of the bathroom. This time fully clothed, and looking as beautiful as ever. Today, we were returning to Tulsa in time for Christmas, and Zoey was supposed to be the new powerful and strong High Priestess of Tulsa's House of Night, but right now she looked so vulnerable. I walked to her and held her in a loving embrace. Eventually, she pulled back, and I gave her the flowers.

She looked happy with them. I picked the lavender from her grandmother's farm not too long ago, and I was happy to see the expression on her face when she recognized it. She took a large breath in, taking in the smell of her grandma and her home. Then she looked back up to me. Just staring into her eyes that wouldn't decide whether they wanted to be hazel or green, got me lost. She broke our gaze to look back down at the lavender. Then I remembered the box and guided her hand to it, and she took it out of my hand.

Hesitantly, she opened it.

She gasped. "Oh Stark! It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

**What did he give her? Review please. Hope you liked it.**


	3. Lost love

Zoey

I opened the box to see the most beautiful necklace. It was a red beaded chain with a crescent moon, filled with intricate designs matching my marks, hanging in the middle of it. **_(See necklace on my site)_** I was so shocked. Stark knew me so much.

"Um… Do you like it." Stark asked nervously.

I was speechless.

"Zoey?" Stark asked. I could hear the worry in his voice, so I decided to answer.

"Oh goddess Stark. I absolutely love it.

"Good." A large grin spread across his face. I turned around and he took the necklace from the box and put it on my neck. When I turned back around, he was looking into my eyes. His eyes sparkled like the moonlight when he said:

"Wow. It looks as beautiful on you as I thought it was, but even more."

We stood there looking into each other's eyes for a few minutes. Caught up in the moment, I gently pressed my lips to his. I knew that he was only my warrior, but honestly, I wanted him to be so much more. He kissed me back with so much passion that if someone hadn't cleared their throat, I don't think we would've ever pulled away from each other.

"Umm. UMM!" Someone cleared their throat loudly, ruining our moment. We jumped so far away from each other that you wouldn't have thought we were ever together if you hadn't been watching.

Aphrodite was leaning against the frame of the door watching us.

"Am I interrupting something?" She said in her bitchiest tone.

I felt myself slightly blush.

Aphrodite laughed, and suddenly Erik appeared next to her. He rushed over to me, took my face in his hands and kissed me. I let him for a few seconds. The familiar taste of his lips felt good, but pushed him away after a while.

"Erik! What are you doing?" I said. I was absolutely furious that Erik thought he could just waltz up in here and do that.

"Zoey, I'm still in love with you, and I know that somewhere deep inside you, you still love me too. Come on Zoey… Just admit it." He replied. He sounded like he was begging. If he wasn't such a good actor, I would've believed him, but I didn't. Not for one second. I knew that deep down somewhere, I did still love Erik, but he hurt me too badly.

"Come on Erik. You're a better actor than that." I said in a very bitchy tone. Much like Aphrodite's. Hmmm…

"See that's the thing. I can't act when I'm around you."

"So you're telling me you were lying?"

"WHAT! NO! I'm just trying to beg, but I can't. I am so sad, but begging is not my thing. Please… I'm sorry. Can we talk?"

I thought this through. Maybe I could give Erik a chance to explain. It probably wouldn't change my decision though, but what the hell.

"Yeah sure." I said nonchalantly. His face glowed. I looked around to Aphrodite and Stark. "Can you guys give us a minute, please? I'll meet you guys on the plane, okay?" Aphrodite immediately left. Stark looked at me. I looked back at him with pleading eyes. He sighed, nodded and left hesitantly.

**_Let's get this over with_**_._ I thought to myself.

Erik and I sat on my bed, and started to talk.

**_Please read. Please review, and give me ideas. I am begging you. I will have another chapter up soon if you guys review._**

**_Thx,_**

**_NAQ_**


End file.
